


show me (all of you)

by sweaterlou



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy, Emotional Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Wedding Kink, is that a thing?, noel is protective of his bb boy, smushy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlou/pseuds/sweaterlou
Summary: Noel was obsessed with the way Cody presented himself.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	show me (all of you)

Noel was obsessed with the way Cody presented himself.

There were three different versions of the man that he had come to love and care for over the years.

Cody Ko was the most constant image that everyone saw of the man. Killer style, nicely cut waving locks, a humor that would keep you on your toes, and a smile that could make the shyest person in the room blush.

He was the face at meet and greets, the laugh you would hear during a music writing session, and the absolute beam of light that came into the room during any party.

People loved Cody Ko, and so did Noel. When people would compliment Cody during these moments, saying something along the lines of “extraordinary” and “talented” and “beaming”, Noel couldn’t help the flush of heat flushing down his neck and down his spine. He always had to resist the urge at those times, to reach out and fold a hand over Cody’s shoulder, to grip on and sink his nails into the soft meat of muscle. He wanted to be able to say, “yeah, he’s aware.” to whoever found themselves in trapped in the blinding light that was Cody Ko. Because, yeah, Cody Ko knew in those moments that he really did fuckin’ rock and no one was gonna stop him. Ever.

But Noel would stand back, gripping a cup of whatever someone had given to him when they had arrived, and would let Cody talk. With his mouth, his hands, his whole body. He’d let that boy talk for ages, to whomever he wanted to, and he was never gonna tell him to stop.

His boy was a star, and he wouldn’t snub that flame out for anything.

Cody Kolodziejzyk was the Cody that only came out to the closest and most trusted members of his family and friends.

This Cody was the exact opposite of Cody Ko; he was quiet, reserved, hidden away. He still laughed and carried on conversations, but he was easy to find sunken away inside the hood of one of Noel’s hoodies.

Cody Kolodziejzyk was the one that was born and raised, who lived the very stereotypical Canadian life. Always kind to others, holding back his tongue and chalk full of anxiety.

Noel didn’t particularly hate this Cody, but his heart always hurt for him. In the moments where getting out of bed came at 5:30pm, and work was being pushed off until the last second because of the lacking will to be motivated.

Since living with Cody, Noel caught himself finding this version of Cody at nearly every pass of the day. A small body bound up under a layer of blankets, staring off into the corner of the room. Noel would clear his throat, and those eye would flicker away from the spot on the wall, and a small smile would edge their way up, but Noel knew his mind was in another time and place. All he knew to do was settle down next to him, hook an arm over the back of the couch, and offer to put on some shitty documentary that he knew could make Cody laugh. It would work nearly 90% of the time, and the day would end in the two men poking fun at whatever they were watching and having their arms around each other.

Cody Kolodziejzyk was in all meaning the word ‘soft’ and ‘distant’ and Noel couldn’t help but love him just as much as any other.

However, neither version could out do this.

This, being, ‘baby boy’.

Noel’s eyes widened as his mind snapped back to what was happening right of him, staring at the long expanse of skin that was Cody’s back.

His hands immediately went and placed themselves at the tightening muscles of Cody’s sides.

A soft “Oh,” came as Cody rocked his hips down just a bit harder at the feeing of Noel’s cold hands.

The tightness around Noel’s cock was delectable and hot, drawing him in and out in a slow, smooth motion.

Noel loved Cody riding him, and most specifically when he was backwards, so he could see he base of his cock disappear into the swell of Cody’s ass over and over again.

But tonight, it just wasn’t enough.

They both had a long day of meetings and planning and being too serious for their own good. Noel could feel the residual anger lingering in his blood, after some goon of the producing company had made a happy Cody Ko instantly turn into a Cody Kolodziejzyk.

“You just don’t got the face for this kinda video, man.” the guy had laughed, and Noel had to spin on his heal 180 degrees just to make sure he heard right.

Several feet away stood the douche canoe and Cody Ko, facing each other. Noel immediately took note of the very subtle change of Cody’s posture; once completely straight and lax, now slumped, body parts fumbling over each other.

Cody had stammered, a blush creeping up his neck, when the moron decided it was best to open his mouth again.

“Like, no offense man! But your buddy over there?” he had stopped his sentence to point over to Noel, who stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. Cody’s eyes flickered over to him, and for a second, he smiled. He always smiled when he saw Noel.

“Try NOT feeling like shit compared to him!” the dude laughed, a loud and nasally croak, before he patted Cody on the shoulder roughly.

“Uh-h-h..” Cody half laughed, eyes still locked onto Noel, but smile gone. Noel felt like he could stomp that prick to the ground in three seconds flat, but as soon as he appeared to insultCody for no reason, he was off to look up a woman’s skirt or to call a baby ‘fat’.

The two of them stood apart from each other, and all Noel wanted to do is hold his boy.

“Baby,” he muttered, stepping closer to Cody, but was stopped by a raised hand.

Cody looked away at the ground and cleared his throat. Noel could see the bright red of Cody’s ears.

“I’m gonna go, uh, back to the trailer.” Cody said, soft and hidden. He looked up quickly at Noel and gave a sad smile, “see you at home.”

He left Noel standing there, frozen in place and ready to explode into a million pieces.

Still, as Cody thrusted his hips up and down onto Noel, the anger remained. He needed to fix this.

“Baby,” he said, just as earlier, but this time he was going to get his attention.

Noel’s hands gripped, and Cody stilled. They both breathed heavy, sweat slick skin rubbing against each other as their bodies shifted.

Noel sat up, placing a hand on Cody’s chest. He pulled the man closer and placed his lips close to his ear.

“How ‘bout you lay on your back for me, sweetheart?” he whispered, and a sharp chill racked up Cody’s naked body.

Cody nodded and slid off, quickly moving around to lay on his back next to Noel. His eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as Noel moved to get on top.

Running his hand up the back of Cody’s neck, Noel grasped the fine hairs on the back of his boy’s head and tugged.

Cody gasped and arched his hips up into nothing. Noel chuckled lowly, and bit lightly onto the skin of Cody’s exposed neck.

“So pretty for me, always,” Noel murmured, taking turns biting and licking at the taunt skin. Cody’s breath came out shaky and his fingers grasped at the sheets.

“Noel..” he sighed.

Noel rearranged himself, still gripping onto Cody’s hair, so he was kneeling in between his shaking thighs.

He leaned down and kissed up Cody’s jaw.

“You gonna take me well, baby?” he said, finally getting to Cody’s lips. Cody nodded as much as he could, eyes slanted close. Noel grinned and pressed their lips together. As he kissed Cody, he took his cock in his hand and guided it back into Cody’s wet hole. A gasp escaped between their lips, but neither could guess who it was. Both, maybe.

“So good, honey..” Noel grunted, pushing deeper and deeper until his pelvic bone was pressed against the back of Cody’s thighs.

Cody whimpered, sucking Noel’s tongue into his mouth.

“God, fuck.” Cody cried, as Noel pulled back to thrust in quickly.

“Yeah baby, show me that you’re mine.”

He let go of Cody’s hair, and placed both hands on Cody’s hips.

They fucked quick, dirty, and full of something that needed to be said.

They were both drowning, and Noel was so close already.

“Shit, baby boy, look at you,” he breathed, hips setting a brutal pace. Cody’s hands gripped onto the bars of the wooden headboard.

“Yeah, you take me so well. You were made to take my cock, weren’t you?”

The two grunted as they shifted. They knew that they were close, and Noel knew which buttons to press.

“You know you’re mine, right?” Noel questioned, as they locked eyes. Cody’s face flushed, and went to look away. Noel caught his jaw in his hand and held on. He stared into those baby blues, and slowed his movements.

“Say you’re mine.”

Cody groaned, lips opening in a pant.

“Yours.”

“That’s right, that’s who you belong to. My pretty baby, no one else will never have you like me.”

Noel let two of his fingers delve deep into Cody’s open mouth and Noel could swear he could see Cody’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“No one will ever see you like this,” Noel moaned, speeding up the pace once more, “everyone else gets to see nearly every single aspect of you, but this?” he punctuated with a quick thrust of his hips. Cody moaned loudly, tongue swirling around the two fingers in his mouth.

“I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. Needy, whiny, bratty. I’m the only one who gets to see how fucking beautiful you are when you’re completely fucked out.”

The air was hot around them, and by the way Cody was tightening around him, Noel knew he was close.

He slipped the two fingers out of Cody’s mouth, and nearly came when Cody cried out for them to go back. Another time, he reminded himself.

Noel bent over, folding Cody’s legs along with his movement, and found the spot inside his boy that made him fall apart.

“Noel!” he cried, hands coming up and grip onto Noel’s shoulders, “please, please let me come. Only one who can do this to me. Only one who sees me. Only one to make me feel like this.”

The two panted faster as Noel thrusted deeper, and let a hand trailer down to Cody’s throbbing cock.

“Oh baby, cmon, let yourself go, show me how you look..” Noel held eye contact as he jerked Cody off, rough and quick.

Cody’s back lifted off the mattress, a breath caught in his throat for a second, before a guttural scream bubbled up from his chest, as come spurted from his cock.

Seeing Cody like this always did Noel in. He pulled Cody close and kissed him deeply, wanting to pull their two bodies together until they became one.

“Baby, oh fuck, Cody baby, I love you, only mine, forever baby, I’ll put a fucking ring on it if it means no one else gets you, holy shit, baby..”

Noel rambled, and finally, thrusted as deep as he could and came hot into Cody.

They laid there after, catching their breath and sweating through the sheets.

A small laugh came from Cody.

Noel raised his brow at the ceiling.

“What’s funny, fool?”

A snort.

“You gonna put a ring on it? How much cheesy ass porn have you been watching while I’m at shoots?” Cody laughed, rolling over to face his boyfriend.

Noel tsked and rolled over as well.

They sat in silence for a moment, smiling soft.

“I will.” Noel whispered.

Rosy flushed sprung back onto Cody’s face.

“That’s just the “I just came” talking, man. You don’t mean it.”

Noel licked his lips.

“And what if I was serious?”

Cody’s eyes widened and he swallowed thick. His eyes shined in the light of their bedside lamp and Noel felt his heart pound.

“Why?” Cody finally mumbled, biting at his lips.

Noel reached up and rubbed his thumb over the bitten lip.

“‘Cause I love you.”

“All of me?”

A beat.

“Every single bit, baby boy.”

Cody grinned, and there he was. Every single version of himself, coming together, just for Noel.

Only for Noel.

Shit, Noel thought to himself, as he pulled Cody closer to kiss him gently.

How much do weddings cost again?

**Author's Note:**

> zoo wee mama, can i get some more codel fanfics PLS


End file.
